creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MorganaTwist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MorganaTwist/New account here but long time anon lurker :) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:21, August 21, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:45, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Welp, if you look a few lines up, you will notice that you can do an appeal to get it on the site. I would recommend that if you decide to go this route that you get feedback through the writer's workshop first as I noticed some punctuation errors and a second opinion might help the overall poem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:57, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Question I have a question, and feel free to decline. I noticed that you mentioned that you were an artist, and I wanted to know if you take requests. You're the first person I've seen that mentioned this ability, so I feel inclined to take the opportunity to ask. I have a story, and I would like to have a picture accompanying it. The story...isn't that great, but I think a picture at the end would really help with the impact. I would of course leave a note naming you as the artist. I know this request may seem a bit intrusive, but I abide by the philosophy that it can't hurt to ask. Anyway, if you're the least bit interested, let me know. If so, I will tell you which story, and give you an idea of what I'm looking for. It's nothing too complicated, just a picture of a scary woman. If you're not interested, I will completely understand, and won't be offended in the least. Thanks for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 01:02, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank you for your reply. I would actually prefer it be hand drawn anyway, so that works out great. I really appreciate that you're willing to give it a shot, and want you to know that you can take as long as you like. I personally hate pressure from others, so I always try to remove any pressure that I may be causing. The story I'm referring to is The Woman in Red. Keep in mind, as I said, that the story isn't that great, and I will understand if after reading it that you change your mind. This is one of the first stories I ever wrote, and it shows. After you read it you will hopefully have a decent idea of what she looks like. I will give you some more specific things after you read it. If you'd prefer to communicate through email, just let me know. It may be a better format than just going back and forth on our talk pages, but it really doesn't matter to me. Side note: I recently put another story up on the writer's workshop. It's a bit long, but I think it's written a little better than the other if you wanna' check it out. It's called Lost Within. Feel free to leave any criticism at the bottom. Also, be sure to sign your message when you post on someone's talk page. Just type four tildes (~) at the bottom of the message, this will leave your signature with a link to your talk page for easier replies (you can also just click the signature button at the top). Jay Ten (talk) 01:39, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Repealing my request After reviewing my story a couple more times, I've decided I will have it removed. I'm just not happy with the content and am no longer comfortable having my name attached to it. Sorry that I bothered you with the request. I hope you didn't start on it yet, if so, I apologize. Thank you for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 18:53, August 22, 2014 (UTC)